A man of mystery
by rlhuntz
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a senior at yale and living her best life with her best mates: Steph, Colin, Finn and Rosemary. One day, she meets the one and only Logan Huntzburger who sweeps her off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or Logan as much as I wish I did(sigh)**

 **Writers note: this is my first ever fanfic story(eeek). This is just an introduction to the story so sorry if it's short but as the story goes on it'll become more interesting and the chapters will be longer.**

 ** _Background_**

Rory Gilmore was about to begin her senior year at Yale with her best friends Steph, Rosemary, Colin and Finn. Rory only met them last year through the LDB and through Hartford parties but they all instantly got on with Rory through her light hearted banter and her ability to hold a conversation.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Careful with the sofa or my grandma will hunt you down!" Rory guided the movers, " Check if the doors open to see if Steph is her-" "RORY!" Steph cut her off. " I missed you girlie "

" right back atcha Steph" Rory pitched in. She loved Steph and no matter how full on she could be at times, she knew she could count on Steph no matter what happened. "How was your summer?" Rory quizzed Steph

"well.." Steph began, "Colin took me away to Paris for a romantic holiday and we had dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower and it was so romantic..."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"ROORYYYY" Steph sung as she skipped into Rory's room,

"Colin, Finn and Rosemary wondered if we wanted to go have dinner at the pub with them"

"Sure let me just change and we'll go meet them" Rory replied. Rory scanned through her closet and decided on some black knee high boots, a black long sleeved top and a tan coloured pencil skirt, she applied light makeup and left her hair down curly. She picked up her Vivienne Westwood bag and went looking or Steph.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

15 minutes later, they arrived at the pub and made their way to the booth at the back where they usually sat and found their friends plus a handsome stranger. Rory felt her breath get took away as she saw him, he had blonde messy hair, the most gorgeous chocolate eyes she had ever seen and as he noticed her a cocky smirk came on his face.

"Well, well who do we have here?" ,He smirked.

 **There it is guys my first ever chapter please review it and let me know you're opinions.**

 **Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls *sigh*.**

 **I was wondering if I should change the name of this story to "those chocolate brown eyes" let me know in the reviews if I should.**

"Who are you?" Rory questioned him as she slid into the booth next to Steph.

"I asked you first" he replied,

"Colin, who's this?" Rory quizzed.

"Reporter girl, this is Logan" Colin replied before turning back to his conversation with Finn about who's more attractive. She realised that this was Logan Huntzberger, Colin and Finn's mysterious best friend that was never around. She thought it was just an imaginary friend they made up but she guess she was wrong.

"Well then Huntzberger enlighten me, why are you here?" She quizzed,

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He answered, "How do you know my last name?"

"Colin talks too much." She said while sipping her martini. Then turning to gossip with Steph and Rosemary about Rebecca Thurston, who Steph hated because she made a comment about her shoes a year ago.

Meanwhile, Logan was star struck at the brown haired girl(who he still didn't know the name of) and the ocean coloured eyes. He sat back mystified as to why she wasn't falling at his feet, usually he didn't even need to look at a girl. They were all desperate to become Mrs. Huntzberger, wife to Logan Huntzberger and they thought that the way to become that was to just throw themselves at him. He noticed that the topic in the girls conversation had moved on from Steph's enemy and on to Rory's last last Friday night dinner.

"So I got there and rang the doorbell. It took her about 0.001 seconds to answer it, so I walked in and handed my coat to the maid" she continued, "I could hear voices talking in the living room and I was trying to remember if my grandma said that other people would be there, she lead me into the living room and, there, sat on the sofa was a Tristan Dugrey smirking at me!"

"She invited that jackass?!" Steph practically screamed,

"Yep she did." Rory said, popping the p,

"What did you do Ror?" Rosemary said curiously,

"I excused my self to go to the bathroom and climbed out of the second story window and shimmied down the elm tree." Rory said while shrugging

"You badass, I bet Emily hated that" Steph exclaimed

"I wouldn't know as I haven't taken her calls" Rory said "I need another drink, can I get anyone one?"

Logan saw this as an opportunity to try make her another notch in his bedpost, "I'll come to the bar with you" he replied

"Ughhh" Rory said, "come on then blondie get moving!" She started walking away leaving Logan scrambling after her

Meanwhile at the table...

"Rory sure knows how to get a guy falling at his knees for her," Steph giggled,

"Did you see the way Logan was chasing after her!" Rosemary laughed,

"Love is certainly one of a kind" Finn chipped in,

The 4 people around the table adored the blue eyed girl because she was hilarious with her quick wit and her banter and the fact she would put people in their place, she went a pushover and didn't just see people for their trust fund and last name. She actually cared about people.

At the bar...

"So..." Logan said

"So," Rory replied, teasing him a bit " I hang out with Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Steph all the time, how come I've never met you before?"

"Good question, I have no idea as I've known them since I was 4 years old and they're practically my family but I'm guessing it's because I always get Shanghaid to some society event." Logan replied.

The barman came over and asked Rory what she wanted to drink while obviously flirting with her. Logan had no idea why but he didn't like the fact that he was flirting with her so he hung his arm over her shoulder, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Rory, and smirked at her.

Rory just simply rolled her eyes and asked for a gin martini, "What the hell are you doing Huntzberger?" She hissed

Trying to avoid the question he replied, "when are you going to tell me your name?"

"Hmmm, 10 past never." She said while turning round and walking back to the table.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Steph, I'm going to go now, I have my first class tomorrow morning and I don't want to be yawning all through it," Rory said, while yawning

"I'll come with you Ror, let me just grab my purse." Steph replied

"Make sure my girl gets home alright, reporter girl!" Colin said

"Don't worry, Colin, she's in safe hands." Rory replied, and with that the two girls exited the pub.

 **Sorry for the Long update I had writers block but there it is, my new chapter. Please review.**

 **Kisses,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning Rory woke up to a very loud buzzing noise and a pillow smacking her head. She woke up to find Steph hitting her with a pillow while screaming,

"Shut it off, Gilmore!"

Rory quickly turned the alarm off and replied, "Because of that rude awakening you now have to make me coffee, I have my first class in an hour and I need to get ready"

Steph simply groaned but left the room to start the coffee maker. Rory smiler and then got out of bed to get ready. She had a quick shower and washed her hair. When she got out she drank her coffee and then went to lightly curl her hair and style it into a half up- half down bun. She did minimal makeup (tinted moisturiser, mascara and light lip gloss). Finally, she put on some blue jeans and a light pink blousey sort of top (sorry I can't think of a better way to describe it) she slid on light pink heels and grabbed her light pink Vivienne Westwood handbag, which contained all her notebooks and matching purse, and left the dorm.

 **RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

She walked across campus and stopped at the coffee cart. Just as she was up to order she heard a voice from behind,

"Well, well then if it isn't the mysterious girl from the bar"

She whipped her head around and saw an attractive blonde stood there with a smirk on his face.

"The one and only Logan Huntzberger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She replied moving forward in the line.

"Well... i saw an attractive brunette ordering coffee so I thought I'd go have a conversation with her but as I got closer I realised it was Steph's friend, the mysterious girl." He answered, "A large black coffee and whatever the lady wants,"

"I would like the same please," She ordered, "I take it you still haven't found out my name?" she said, taking her coffee and grinning.

He loved the grin on her face and replied "Nope I've been unsuccessful in my hunt, so are finally going to tell me?"

"You know what, I'm enjoying this little game so no, I'm not going to tell you, you have to figure it out yourself" She said as she walked into her class.

"You're evil!" He called after her. He heard a faint laugh come from her and he grinned and walked back to his dorm while thinking about Rory and the childish grin she had on her face and how much he liked it.

She smiled to herself and walked into her class and took her seat. She had just had an enjoyable conversation with Logan and she was starting to like him a bit more know that he was just being himself and not trying to get her into bed. Her professor came in and all thoughts of Logan left her mind and she focused on her notes for the next 2 hours.

 **RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

Rory walked out of her last class of the day and sighed. She couldn't wait to get used to her new school year schedule and get back into her school routine. She readjusted her Vivienne Westwood bag and made her way to her dorm. As she stepped in she saw a mini slumber party going on and chuckled to herself. Steph was snuggled into Colin on the couch, Finn and Logan were fighting over what to watch and there was an unexpected guest laid on the rug spectating. She let out a squeal and ran over to the attractive red head,

"Evie, you're here!" She exclaimed

 **Kisses,**


End file.
